memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sharlene Royer
|birthplace = |awards = |roles = Stunt Double |}} Sharlene Royer is a stuntwoman and stunt actress who worked as stunt double for Zoe Saldana in Justin Lin's sequel . Royer is engaged to fellow stunt performer and stunt coordinator Lauro Chartrand. Royer started to train professional dance at the age of 7. She is classically trained in ballet, jazz and tap dance by Louise Lapierre and Eddie Toussaint and performed for four years with La Troupe des Carcans. She then worked as model for several magazines, print ads, and runways and started her acting career in the 1990s after she attended the College Jean-de-Brébeuf where she graduated in Art and Communications. In 1999 she was discovered by stunt coordinator Alan Oliney who trained her in basic stunts, car work, and cable work. She was also trained by Stephane Lefebvre and trained martial arts and stage combat at the Yoseikan Budo Centre under Marc Beaudry and with Guillermo Grispo. Early in her career, Royer worked as photo double and stand-in for Vanessa Williams on the television movies The Courage to Love (2000) and A Diva's Christmas Carol (2000, with Brian McNamara) and for on the crime drama Wilder (2000, with Rick Avery). Acting Royer started her acting career with supporting roles in episodes of the television series The Hunger (2000), Cauchemar d'amour (2001), Lance et compte – Nouvelle génération (2002), Bliss (2002), Les Bougon: C'est aussi ça la vie (2004), and Le 7e round '' (2006). She also appeared in the crime drama ''Des chiens dans la neige (2002), the comedy Comment conquérir l'Amérique (2004), the short film The Locrian Mode (2005), the television comedy Miss Météo (2005), and the action film Good Cop Bad Cop (2006). Further acting work includes the science fiction film Recon 2022: The Mezzo Incident (2007), the thriller Stuck (2007, with Jeffrey Combs), the drama I'm Not There. (2007, with Bruce Greenwood), the television series Virginie (2008), Chez Jules (2008), and Bye-Bye (2008), the family movie Noémie: Le secret (2009), the comedy Filière 13 (2010), and the television series lol:-) (2011), Bullet in the Face (2012, with Max Williams), True Justice (2012, with Ed Anders), and 30 Vies (2013). More recently she appeared in the horror thriller Afflicted (2013), the action film Killing Salazar (2015, with Lauro Chartrand), and in the television series Ghost Unit (2015, directed by Lauro Chartrand). Stunts One of her first credited stuntwork was doubling actress Monica Arnold in the television drama Love Song in 2000 followed by stuntwork in the television series Largo Winch (2001), the crime drama Heist (2001), the crime thriller Riders (2002, with Steven Berkoff and Tommy J. Huff), and the thriller The Sum of All Fears (2002, with James Cromwell, Ken Jenkins, Bruce McGill, Jophery C. Brown, John Stoneham, Jr., and Tom McComas). She doubled in the science fiction comedy The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002, with Alissa and Heidi Krämer and coordinated by Alan Oliney) and in the thriller Gothika (2003, with John Carroll Lynch and Kym Washington). Further stuntwork includes the science fiction film The Day After Tomorrow (2004), the crime comedy King's Ransom (2005, with Roger R. Cross and Kym Washington), the thriller Stuck (2007, coordinated by John Stoneham, Jr.), the science fiction thriller Death Race (2008, with Gary Baxley, Gil Combs, Erik Cord, and Spiro Razatos, and coordinated by Andy Gill), the action sequel RED 2 (2013, with Neal McDonough, Steven Berkoff, and Titus Welliver), episodes of Beauty and the Beast (2012) and Nikita (2013, with Melinda Clarke), the crime drama brick Mansions (2014), and as stunt double for Halle Berry in Bryan Singer's sequel X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Kelsey Grammer, executive produced by Stan Lee, and stunts by Mark Chadwick and Daniel Stevens). For her work on X-Men: Days of Future Past, Royer received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Action Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture in 2015. More recently she performed stunts in episodes of Strange Empire (2014), Minority Report (2015), and The X-Files (2016, working with Lauro Chartrand), doubled Halle Berry in the science fiction series Extant (2015, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Maury Sterling and coordinated by Henry Kingi, Jr.) and in the thriller Kidnap (2016, with stunts by Hunter Baxley, Nick Hermz, Bethany Levy, and Eddie Matthews), in the video game adaptation Warcraft (2016, with Clancy Brown), and as in episodes of The Flash (2015, with Neal McDonough), Arrow (2015), and in the television series Legends of Tomorrow (2016, starring Victor Garber). External links * SharleneRoyer.com – official site * * * Sharlene Royer at iStunt.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers Category:Performers